1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus equipped with an indicator for calling a staff.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-301698 discloses a passenger guide device which indicates a seat row and a seat position number of a seat structure provided within an airplane.
More specifically, the passenger guide device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-301698 includes an indication element of an airplane seat. This indication element is provided in correspondence with a seat row of the seat and a position of the seat within the seat row and disposed on the seat at a position visible by a passenger. Another indication element for attachment of a seat row number is provided on an aisle side of a seat backrest of a passenger seat located on the aisle side.